


Phoenix

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Snail Mail (Covid19) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: With the help of Fawkes, all of Severus's sins are forgiven, forgotten...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Snail Mail (Covid19) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galaxy_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Eyes/gifts).



> GalaxyEyes, I am so glad you finally got this story love. I really enjoyed writing it on the laptop...and I only cramped twice writing it by hand...HA! <3

She stood over his body like an Avenging Angel, glaring at the Mediwitch who had attempted to turn him away from St Mungo’s.

“Someone will help him. By the blood I have spilled today, someone will help him and he will survive. Or you will find why I am stained with the blood of my enemies!” She invoked a blood oath and the wind of magic flowed around her and over him, soothing the pain in his neck for the first time. He tried to speak, a bubble of blood on his neck reminding him why that might not be a good idea. He heard a strange melodious tune and heard the gasp of many people as Fawkes appeared through the main doors, swooping over to him and singing, shedding tears that caused his skin to hiss and pop as the dark magic and venom from the much-hated snake. He closed his eyes and slid to lie flat against the floor. He remembered little from what happened next.

“Professor Snape? I know you can hear me in there. You’ve been asleep long enough now. It’s time to wake up.” Her voice broke through his strangely blank mind and he felt like he could finally focus. 

“Please Professor Snape, please wake up. Don’t let this all have been in vain. Please…” The blackness pulled him under again and he swore he could hear something trilling sadly beside him.

“Severus? Please… all is forgiven… you have been pardoned… it’s safe to wake up.” He felt like he was gasping for breath, struggling against the blackness again. She needed him. The darkness sucked him in and the music that accompanied the darkness began again.

“Professor Snape? It’s Harry. Harry Potter. Of course you know that. Umm… hell… I don’t know what to say to you. Just… wake up yeah? We’ve lost enough people. We don’t want to lose you as well. Umm… look… Hermione… she’s she’s not doing so well right now. She’s meant to be going back to school but she doesn’t want to leave here. I’m losing her. We’re losing you. Please Professor. Come back to us.” Severus opened his mouth, desperately trying to cry out, and the darkness took him again, more singing echoing in his head and all around as the darkness froze his insides as it poured into him.

“Snape? What the hell did you do to ‘Mione? She’s gone nuts. Why can’t you just die or wake up? I don’t care which. She spends all her time here. She’s not even going back to school. She just sits and cries on you. It’s disgusting. Can’t you just die already?” The bile in his voice suggested that the youngest Weasley whelp really didn’t care and Severus was determined to strangle the worm but again the darkness and the music pulled him back down.

“Severus? The Medi-wizards say that they don’t know why you aren’t waking up. Please know that I am still going to be checking on you when I am able. I… I am going back to Hogwarts. It won’t be the same without you but… I have to do my NEWTs. If I want an Apprenticeship then… well… anyway. I will be here when I can. Please keep fighting. Please live. Please wake up. I don’t… I can’t lose you.” He struggled against the blackness that seemed determined to keep drowning him and the music trilled again, seeming to be a happier tune. He felt someone, he assumed it was her, brush the hair from his forehead. He felt her kiss him gently, felt her sigh against him, felt her tears hit his forehead.

“Please look after him Fawkes. While I’m at the school, he is in your care. I can’t leave him alone. He’s been alone so long…” A trill from the bird echoed in his head and the darkness became a little less stifling. It seemed almost greyer. He slipped back under but began to see shadows of unknown deeds in the foggy blackness. The music started again and, for the first time, he smiled into the darkness.

“Master Snape, I am here on behalf of the Wizengamot to confirm that you have been fully pardoned for all your perceived crimes. You have also been awarded an Order of Merlin First Class. Myself and the Wizengamot hope that you live to receive it.” The voice was older, unknown and Severus decided that he didn’t care who the person was. He let the greyness overtake him as the trilling warbling sound started again.

“Hello Severus. It’s time to wake up my boy. We need you back for September. Horace has gone into retirement again. And we have at least one young lady who would be a candidate for an Apprenticeship… Please Severus, wake up lad.” Minerva’s voice broke and he pushed against the white cloudy mist as he tried desperately to reach her. The trilling came again and he sighed, sinking back and knowing that next time, next time he would be ok.

“Hello Fawkes, has he come back to us yet?” The voice was so familiar and he reached out for it. The white-grey clouds parted and he finally saw what the trilling song was. He reached out for the phoenix and felt it grab him by the arm and pull him through the clouds to the bright sky above. He opened his eyes for the first time in over a year and saw the ceiling of St Mungo’s. He tried to turn his head and felt it swim as the world rocked strangely. A gasp from the very pretty brunette sitting by his side drew his attention and he flicked his gaze to her.

“Professor Snape? Professor Snape can you hear me?” Hermione Granger’s eyes welled with tears and he took in the halo of colour around her, bright burning golds and oranges and reds, a multitude of colours that he knew were the colours of her aura.

“Severus.” His voice croaked from a year of disuse and he gestured to the pitcher of water on the bedside table. She hurriedly poured him a glass, transfiguring a straw, and sitting on the floor to hold it for him. His lips parted and she slid the straw into his mouth. The first sip of cold water hit his tongue and he nearly moaned in pleasure. She smiled at him and spoke again.

“Professor Snape I am so glad you are back with us. I need to call a Mediwitch in to talk to you but I will be right back.” Hermione smiled at him and he was struck by the colours again.

“Severus.” He spoke more determinedly now and she frowned at him.

“Sir?”

“You called me Severus once before. Do it again.” He tried to give her a smile but it faltered slightly as her breath caught in her throat. She nodded slightly and took a breath before giving him a wobbly smile and disappearing through the door to call for a Mediwitch. He sighed and rolled onto his back his eyes flicking to where Fawkes still sat on the headboard.

“Professor Snape? This is Healer Jones. She just wants to check on you. Is that ok?” Hermione’s voice broke his concentration from where he was entered into a staring contest with Fawkes. He shrugged slightly and then nodded, feeling strangely bereft that she would not use his name, even though he knew he had heard her say it once before.  
The Healer cast her standard diagnostic spells and frowned before casting them twice more. Hermione frowned and spoke directly to the Healer for him.

“If you are incapable of casting diagnostics correctly the first time I can go and collect another Healer.” Severus smirked, his eyes catching on hers as they practically glowed golden in the strange lighting of the room. She smiled back, tilting her head so that he could see the natural red highlights in her hair. He realised he could no longer see her aura and what he was seeing was the colours of Hermione Granger. Not her aura. Not her soul. Simply her. Just as she was.

“Sorry Miss Granger, it’s just that… well, there is no trace of any of the Dark Spells that have ever been used on him. Or that he has ever used. I’ve no doubt that if… if there was a unicorn here, he would be approached. He is… completely pure.” The Healer looked confused and Hermione raised an eyebrow in a way that amused Severus no end. She dismissed the Healer and then closed the door, sitting in the chair by his bed.

“Severus… Am I to take it that… you were not unicorn bait before?” She blushed prettily when she said his name and the blush deepened and seemed to dip below her neckline. He felt warmth suffuse his face as he realised where his thoughts were going. He coughed slightly and raised his eyes to hers.

“I was not. Though I have spent more nights with only my hand as company…” He stopped short his eyes wide as he realised how inappropriate his comments were.

“Severus? Have you been drugged? Veritaserum?” Hermione had fallen to her knees beside the bed and gripped his hand tightly as he cursed mentally.

“Phoenix Tears.” He refused to say anything more but he saw as it registered in her eyes. The purity and innocence of the Phoenix Tears had burned all the need to lie from him and he was as innocent as a babe in all ways. A thought popped into her mind and she took a breath.

“When you feel well enough, Severus, would you like to ensure that… umm… neither of us are unicorn bait anymore?” Her skin flushed pink and she could not meet his eyes. She did not know what his response would be but when he tugged her hand up to gesture that she should sit on the bed she did so, still staring at the floor. He smirked and pushed himself to sit upright in the bed. He tilted her chin and, without answering her question, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, a sweet and teasing kiss.

From above their heads, Fawkes warbled and trilled happily, singing a song of love as he bound the two as his family. A familiar can only bond to one person? What kind of nonsense was that?


End file.
